The difference between love, passion, and romance
by Stripes93
Summary: Feliciano decides to explain to Gilbert the difference between Francis, Antonio, and himself-Love, Passion, and Romance. *one shot*


"Hey, Gilbert?" Feli whispered into the ear of his lover, feeling the man shiver as his breath lightly touched his skin. He smiled and bent his head to kiss the albino's neck, dragging his lips over the collarbone.  
>"What?" Gilbert muttered, smirking before he grabbed the Italians curl. Feli moaned at the touch, curving his body into the older man's on the bed.<br>"D-don't do that. I-i'm going to forget what I wanted to s-say." The Italian stuttered, closing his eyes monetarily before the hair was released.  
>"Kesesese, sorry." Gilbert laughed, dragging his finger down Feliciano's back. There was a moment of silence as Feli tried to regain his composure and remember his thought before he smiled and rolled on top of the older nation. "Hey-" Gilbert began, attempting to explain that he was not going to bottom-he never did- before he was cut off with a gentle kiss.<p>

"Gilbert, have you ever wondered what Italy stood for?" Feli asked huskily against his lips.  
>"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked as the smaller man stripped off the white haired nation's shirt.<br>"Like how big brother Francis stands love and big brother Antonio stands for passion." Feli explained, dragging kisses down Gilbert' naked chest.  
>"Yeah don't you stand for...romance?" Gilbert guessed, gently petting the smaller man's hair. "Whats the difference between all of those?" he asked earning a rare and sly smile from his Italian lover.<br>"I was hopping you'd ask." He whispered, kissing his stomach then raised his head up. "Allow me to explain." He slowly got up and slipped off the bed, beginning to strip, making sure his lover's eyes were on him at all times. "What you're feeling," he began, dragging his nails gently down Gilbert's chest, feeling him shudder underhand. He gently slid his hand inside the Prussians pants and glided his fingers along the albino's length, hearing him groan. With a smile he then grabbed hold of it roughly, a gasp escaping Gil's lips. "This is passion. This is what big brother Toni stand for. The feeling that begins inside and ends," he gave a pump and felt his lover jerk once. "On the out."

"Feli," Gilbert groaned, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure where this explanation was leading but he liked it so far.  
>"Open your eyes, Gilbert." Feli whispered, climbing back on top of the man, gingerly sitting on his waist. "Now love is something completely different," he said, stroking Gilbert's face as his eyelids fluttered back open. "That look in your eyes," he leaned in slowly until their faces were inches away, brown eyes looking into red. "Beyond the passion there's a spark in your eye and in the eyes of everyone who looks in the eyes of the one of they love." he dipped his head down and kissed his chest, the spot where his heart lay. He put his head down, listening the rhythmic thu-thump of his lover's heart. "This is where your love lies. And where big brother Franci gets his energy from." He nuzzled Gilbert's chest then gasped as his butt was grabbed and he was flipped over onto his back.<p>

Gilbert laid over the Italian, a smirk on his lips. He gently ground his pelvic area against the younger man's, earning a moan of ectasy from him. "Tell me about you then. Tell me about romance." he whispered as Feli wrapped his legs around him and hooked his arms around his neck.  
>"Romance is different than both passion and love. Passion comes from here," Feliciano then gropped him, gaining a surprised 'whoa' and a seductive growl. "Love comes from here," He dragged his finger over Gil's heart with a smile, leaving his hand there to feel the beat. "But romance comes from a different place." He gently brushed his lips against the Prussians, pulling back before it went too far. "Romance is a mixture of passion and love. You feel it in both places. The spark in your eyes becomes a flame and the feeling inside grows larger until it feels like its going to consume you. All three work together perfectly."<p>

Bringing their lips together, Feli arched his back as his lover dug his nails into his skin and kissed his began to kiss his jaw line and up. "Gilbert," he groaned then moaned loudly as the white haired nation dragged his tongue over his curl softly.  
>"Come on, feli. Lets explore a bit of our own romance." Gil purred into his ear. "I learn better by doing than listening."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I should be doing better things than writing this-like writing the next chapter of My Hero-but I have to get out all my one shot ideas also before I forget them. These two are my OTP and I thought 'How awesome would it be to have Italy explain to Prussia what the difference between him and his brother's are?' So somehow this came to be and Feli turned out fairly sexy in my opinion. Comments are always appreciated._


End file.
